


Asher's disaster

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [19]
Category: Cow Chop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Helicopter, and racing in the city, cars and criminals, to escape your doom, yeah that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: requested by anon :“Asher getting badly hurt on a mission like he almost dies but he doesn’t die“That's pretty much it !





	Asher's disaster

Asher is a team player, or he tries to be, he can be the weird one of the group but still being an important member that you can count on. And he is a talented guy ! He was trained to be that way, he's not just a hacker anymore, he can pretty much do what James and Aleks do these days.

And that's why, from times to times, Brett sends him, Trevor and sometimes Jakob on little missions, for them to get in the big criminal wagon. And they do well enough, even better than Aleks and James sometimes ! On more than one occasions, one stays behind to guide the others from the warehouse and it is smoother than having James and Aleks bickering and almost setting everything ablaze, including themselves.

But today is another day, and perhaps Asher needed a little more help than expected. He was a bit tired, not motivated enough to give all the energy he could on the job, and Trevor held a lot on himself. 

It was simple on paper, waiting for two local criminals to meet and talk inside an old factory, having the confirmation that they are busy to steal the good stuff (money and weapons) from their trunks and drive away. They made that kind of mission a dozen times already, it's just another thursday night.

And so Trevor got a bag of shiny weapons and Asher got two suitcases of cash. They noded to each others as they ran to their own car. It was just a way to be sure that at least one part of the loot would arrive somewhere. And the cars were nice, Suptic gave them sport cars free of charge for it, and if Trevor was sweating at the idea of being set free in the city with a car as fast as a bullet, Asher seemed pretty confident.

It wasn't his first car rodeo, and there was a lot of chance that they wouldn't even need to speed up anyways.

Well, that's what Asher thought until he got the money under some cops' noses. They arrested him not too far from the factory and he played it cool while Trevor got away on a side road. He wasn't focused enough, he was thinking of home and just drifted away. The window slided down and he smiled at the officer, asking what was wrong. A perk of not being Aleks is being able to go past the police a bit more easily, the Russian isn't in the good papers for his speeding attitude but that's it : speed. He never got convinced of anything else (and Brett paid officers well enough for them not to look under the seats). 

He played the cop's game, gave everything she wanted, feeling freedom at his fingertips. The cop wasn't familiar to him but she was nice and not looking for more trouble, she told him to be careful and waved him away. It was damn easy, sports cars weren't rare on these roads, illegal racers trained at night. Suptic himself was probably around somewhere with his weird nightmare of a crew.

Asher watched as the cop walked away, sliding the window up and ready to go at the rendez-vous point near the docks, but a bullet made everything more difficult.

He heard it before he felt blood on his hand and left cheek. The police woman got shot and dropped on the ground. Asher looked in the rearview mirror, his heart beating fast in his chest, stopping a second when he saw a car he really wasn't happy to see. He started his own, pushing the gas pedal as far as he could, making the tires fume on the asphalt.

"Jake' you with me ?" He clicks on the little button of his earpiece while driving down the street.

"Yeah dude, what's up ? Trevor told me the cops got you ?" Jakob mocked him, his smile taking a big part in his voice.

"The cops aren't a problem anymore" He says tightly, turning a bit too fast in a big street, cars honking behind him. He got lucky enough not to crash or kill anyone.

"What's going on ? Why are you going so fast ?" Jakob's smile is gone, he turned into the serious and in business mode, probably trying to find his car on the security cams.

"A bit of trouble. They found me." If he's okay with being followed by police's cars, he isn't when it's by criminals simply because he knows how it works in the crew and expects the same from every others.

He tries to make a U turn but fails and has to take a small street, honking to make people move away from the car. He needs to lose that car, and he's not quick enough in the city, he needs to go outside of it or on the highway. He quickly looks behind and curses, hitting the wheel with his fist.

"There's two other cars following me now ! I'll try the highway, wish me luck."

The main car following isn't made for speed, but the two others are. Probably friends of the criminals training around, just like Suptic would do, except it's impossible to call Suptic when his crew is on a ride. Asher curses again as doing slaloms between citizens' cars. It was just a bag of fresh weapons and money ! It wasn't even that much to begin with ! Fuck !

"Ash', Aleks is on the way, he'll try to get them away from you, hold on." Jakob doesn't sound too calm about the situation but he still handles it better than Trevor, thanks god.

Knowing Aleks would soon be in the area is a bit comforting, because he's a better driver and he knows his car well. He can handle it if it doesn't end on hollywood hills. Asher looks behind again, yelling when a bullet comes throught the back window, ending in one of the luxury seat.

"Jake, I don't think I can hold on !"

He needs to go outside the city, but that means losing the signal with the warehouse and everybody else. He'd be on his own and that thought isn't seating well with him. He's so good behind a screen, hacking, peacefuly drinking soda and eating whatever he wants. Not that stressing and dangerous shit, fuck he isn't made for this.

"Jake, I'm going out the grid." A quick turn to avoid a guy working on the side of the road, jesus that was close.

"Don't do that shit, we can't reach you there-! Brett !!" His friend screams somewhere in the warehouse, emergency is a pass for screaming for Brett.

"I'm out, light a candle or something" He isn't sure Jakob heard everything but he's quickly out of the city, able to speed even more, less hidding place, no back-up. Fuck, maybe if he throws the money out of the window the others will let him go ?

The problem of being out of the city is being a free target for shooting, and yeah, the others really aren't shy about it. Asher wonders one second if wild animals have ptsd about gunshots, not the best question to ask yourself at that moment but...

He goes further away from the city, always trying to have the advantage and not lose control of the car. He gets the worst idea when he's forced to turn in a small sort-of-town. A lot of dust, at night, would be a good plan to hide ? So he decidesd to turn and turn around the small patch of houses, still followed by the cars. 

Asher wants to jump from his car and hide somewhere, but the options are too limited here, he needs a bigger hidding space. Fuck that mission, Trevor is probably going home with nice green paper in his pocket while he's just playing with dust in the desert at night.

"Okay, Asher, do something !" He says to himself, speeding once again on a straight line, needing to find a place, perhaps coming back in the city and look for Aleks' back-up ?

He find the asphalt road back, looking around for more lights, thinking at a speed just as high as his car. He sees lights coming in his direction and thinks it's another asshole here to chase him down so he leaves the road. 

Indeed there's gunshots fired, but not at him. Asher looks in the rearview mirror and regognizes the car. Aleks is here to save him, or try doing so by firing at the other cars, and it's obvious that he's more in control of his vehicle. But Asher realizes too late that he's staring behind and not in front of him, his tension released a little and throwing him right into a danger zone.

And danger zone it is, as he drives through a cactus and turns too late at a cliff, of all things. The car flies off, and Asher doesn't even think before he takes his belt off and throws himself out, he saw too many movies with explosions and shit, so he jumps as a pure reflex.

The car touches the ground with a lot of noise, and so is Asher a little before. His body is thrown on the rocks, not high enough to kill him, but seriously enough to feel and hear bones breaking. Of course he screams, it's not like he can do anything else anyways.

The pain blinds him, slams him into a bubble that becomes numb with each micro second passing. He doesn't realize what's going on, isn't able to move, just to suffer with his face towards the sea somewhere in the darkness. There's no consciousness about a bone sticking out of his arm nor the blood coming out of it. No, he just feels too much pain at once, until he feels nothing at all, passing out.

He has no idea that Aleks is firing like a demon, one hand on the wheel and the other on an automatic riffle, making as much damage as he can. Asher isn't conscious when Brett arrives with a fucking helicopter of all things because they wanted to track and help him from above, Anna is even holding a sniper riffle, taking the place of James who yelled madness at the idea. 

They are lucky to be in touch with Funhaus for that sweet equipment.

But Asher is nowhere in himself, bleeding on cold rocks and thanksfully Anna saw the burning car down the cliff and told Brett to go there. Aleks can handle the others, he's fine but Asher isn't. Brett knows this, he realized when Jakob told him about many cars chasing him that their infos were bullshit, and that Trevor and Asher were in immediate danger.

Sure they are supposed to be in a crew gang and be criminals and shit, but some aren't as tough as others. They know that, and that's why they came as fast as possible to help. James and Joe went for Trevor and got him in time, their other contact being a trap as well.

They were fast, but not fast enough for everybody.

As Brett takes the heli down on flat ground, Anna gets ready to jump, tying herself to the big metal door. When she takes a look at the cliff with a flash light, she almost curses and tells Brett to make a call for Lindsey, they need her here as quick as possible. They can't just get down and brings Asher up, it might be too dangerous for him. In the meantime, she'll get down and bring the money.

They have to call a lot of people, mostly on the funhaus side, needing flying shit and efficent people. Brett walked away from the heli to help Aleks and they both had to be quick for stacking bodies in one car and wait for back-up to get rid of the others. 

Really, Asher has it easy, he's bleeding and unconscious but he doesn't have to deal with a lot of bullshit. Anna gets the briefcases of money, does her best to take down the license plates (even if they aren't really traceable, promise of Suptic), the conductor's seat and even the wheel, throwing everything in the sea to get rid of too many prints and DNA. 

In the meantime, James, Joe and Trevor arrived, they have to take Brett's place while he bribes the police not to get their nose here for a while. The funhaus crew helps with the cars, taking some into their garages, perhaps in the intention of selling parts, who knows, and while Lindsey can't leave her duties, it's the funhaus medic that takes care of Asher.

In the end, the sun rises, Brett and Aleks are lying on Aleks' car hood in the middle of the desert. They finished burying the bodies not too long ago, and are now resting a little before coming home. James is snoring in the car, holding a shovel. Anna is at the warehouse, sleeping on the couch because she and Joe were counting money and dividing it for Asher's hospital costs, the funhaus part (even if they said it was okay, Brett insisted), the cops...Jakob is sleeping at his desk, sometimes jumping awake and erasing more proofs on the security cams before falling asleep again.

Trevor decided to be on hospital duty, carefuly listening to what Lindsey told him to do in case Asher woke up, or if anything happened to him, since they don't have that little emergency button.

And Asher wakes up, feeling like a real piece of shit, four days later. The room is cold, he hates that place but that's all they deserve, as criminals. There's a bunch of shit next to him, gifts and a lot of empty papers for food and empty soda cans. His lips and throat are dry and he coughs, filed with regret as a big pain takes over his chest.

As he tries to move, sending more pain into his body, he hisses and makes cans fall on the floor. "Oh fuck" there's a voice outside and movements. Asher isn't really aware of what's going on except for the ugliness of the room and the dryness of his body, but he sees many people at once, looking pretty happy. There's James, Brett and Trevor all talking at the same time and it's awful but it's fine, it's good to be alive.

They talk, a lot, and Asher wants to sleep throught half of it, because he doesn't care at the moment. Brett says sorry about the plan going wrong, Trevor is jocking and distressed at the same time, poor dude, and James...Well, James complains a little but still smiles and says he's glad he's okay.

But Asher isn't really fully there at the moment, he remembers some parts of that day, doesn't even know which one today is. It looked cool but that was so stupid, he could have died. Like every other days but...He doesn't feel half as annoyed by the thought, like he finaly accepted this life. Maybe ? Is that what the others feel when they end in that gross bed ? They just accept things ? Is that why they are always ready for stupids games that ends hurting someone ? Feeling alive ? They are alive, for maybe many more time, probably not so much, right ?

He sees them talk again, but doesn't listen, he has to process some things before trying to get back to his life and computer. At least they gained nice guns and a bit of money, just a little bit. So little in fact that James slides a bill of hundred in Asher's hand, saying it's what they gained, and it's just for him. 

What it worth it ?


End file.
